Significados
by Aerielz
Summary: Quem diria que numa sexta-feira normal as coisas pudessem levar um rumo tão esquisito. -RoyAi- *Eles devia ter uma classificação "tentativade comedia"*
1. Chapter 1

**É mesmo necessario dizer que FMA nã me pertence? Afinal se fosse meu a Riza e o Roy já estariam casados...**

* * *

**Capítulo Um **

Uma hora da manhã.

Roy se levantou de sua cadeira se espreguiçando e olhando para a mesa onde Riza agora dormia tranquilamente em sua cadeira, com um sorriso leve no rosto.

**[Flashback]**

_Riza parecia brava._

— _Seu inútil! Vai ficar aqui até terminar isso... — Já era tarde e ela queria ir dormir, mas tinha que se assegurar de que ele faria seu trabalho. Entregou uma pilha de folhas e sentou em sua cadeira. — Quatro dias de trabalho atrasado Coronel! QUATRO DIAS! Vai ficar aqui até terminar de assinar tudo isso, e não se esqueça do relatório da semana, hoje é sexta!_

— _E quem vai me fazer ficar aqui? — Murmurou baixo, como uma criança birrenta. Ele tinha um plano: Assim que ela saísse, iria de fininho pela porta dos fundos. Depois decidiria o que fazer com os gritos e protestos da subordinada._

— _**Eu**__ vou! — Disse ela, recostando-se completamente na cadeira, com um tom de deboche. _

_Ele não esperava que ela tivesse ouvido._

**[Fim do Flashback]**

Assinar dava trabalho, e era ainda pior quando tinha alguém te olhando. Quando esse alguém é a Riza então... É melhor fazer o trabalho direito antes que ganhe alguns buracos de bala no peito! Com muita preguiça e dificuldade Roy havia terminado toda a papelada, e se preparava para ir embora quando se deu conta: ela havia realmente ficado com ele até que ele terminasse.

Pensou numa pequena vingança, afinal ela o havia obrigado a fazer aquilo tudo em uma só noite...

_Vou deixá-la aqui até que amanheça! MWAHAHA!_

... Mas logo desistiu. Não havia a possibilidade real de que ele a deixasse ali. A devoção que ela tinha por ele, mesmo ele sendo quem ele é, era algo que o intrigava. Ela havia cuidado dele por muito tempo e com muita vontade, e Roy sabia que não era fácil; ele admitia que era um idiota.

Com cuidado, chegou mais perto da bela, digo, _tenente_ adormecida e não resistiu a uma aproximação. Aquele raro sorriso o atraia o bastante pra que ele chegasse ao lado da cadeira dela e só percebesse o quão próximo estava quando sentiu os cabelos loiros sedosos em suas mãos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

Ele então percebeu a dimensão do erro: estava acariciando Riza... Tinha os cabelos dela entrelaçado nos dedos e movia suas mãos lentamente sobre a cabeça dela.

Estava preso ali por seus próprios desejos inconscientes; havia feito algo que queria, sem, de fato, querer.

Sorriu ao reconhecer o quão conveniente sua idiotice se mostrou ser. Perdeu completamente a noção do tempo, espaço, ou qualquer coisa mais ou menos complicada vinculada a isso. Perdeu a pouca vergonha que ainda tinha e naquele momento, teria a cara-de-pau de gritar para quem quiser ouvir, o que realmente sentia por ela.

No entanto perdeu toda essa animação espontânea ao vê-la abrir os olhos. E pelas palavras dela havia feito a terceira grande besteira do dia: Falar o que de maneira alguma devia ter dito.

— Se eu soubesse do que coronel? — Perguntou sonolenta sem levantar a cabeça da mesa.

— O que você deveria saber o que do que? — Roy não fazia idéia do que havia dito a ela, mais não era nada que ele pudesse explicar facilmente. _Nunca era_...

— Você disse: Ai, se você soubesse Riza... — Disse ela imitando-o — E agora eu repito: Se eu soubesse do que coronel?

— Erm... Se você soubesse... Ai se você soubesse o quanto me deu trabalho esse monte de papel Riza... — Há pequena pausa dramática sem nenhuma necessidade — Foi só isso que eu quis dizer.

— Ah... — Ela levanta a cabeça — Ta bom, agora me fala a verdade.

Roy sente suas bochechas fritarem. E decide acabar com aquela conversa antes que ela vá para um caminho sem volta.

— Já é tarde melhor irmos embora... Deixa que eu te levo em casa.

Ela estranhou; normalmente era ela quem levava ele em casa...

"_Resolveu ser cavalheiro justo agora... O que diabos ele está escondendo de mim?!"_

— Coronel, eu não sou idiota…

— Claro que não — Disse indignado — Só meio ingênua.

— Essa você me paga! — Disse seria.

Que sexta-feira mais anormal... Ela e Roy, brincando como amigos depois do horário de trabalho... Então eram esses os efeitos da madrugada em Riza?

Caminharam ombro a ombro, um desafiando o outro a cada passo que davam a frente do outro. Chegaram no carro ofegantes da breve corrida, rindo como duas hienas desidratadas.

— Tem certeza que esta sóbria tenente? — Perguntou Roy ao ver a mulher ao seu lado ainda rindo. Só podia estar bêbada...

— Não tenho certeza... Colocou algo na minha água, lá dentro, não foi?

— Claro, Vodca... Umas... Oito doses...

— Espero que saiba que eu estava brincando. — Disse com seriedade mais sorrindo.

— Ops... — Ele coloca a mão na boca como quem acabou de falar besteiras.

— Coronel?! — Pergunta assustada.

— Calma, eu também estou brincando... Foram só duas...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

Riza tenta entrar no carro, mais Roy a puxa pelo braço antes que ela possa entra pela porta do motorista:

— Eu disse que _eu_ ia dirigir hoje... — Ele tira a chave da mão dela e senta no banco, apontando para o outro lado. — Você senta daquele lado.

Riza da à volta no carro e senta-se no banco olhando raivosa para Roy.

"_Ela gosta de dirigir tanto assim ou eu é que fiz algo de errado?"_

— Tenha certeza de não bater em nada ok?

Só por causa do ultimo comentário, ele dirigiu como um louco, quase a fazendo vomitar – e quase batendo o carro no poste da esquina da casa de Riza.

— Nunca mais — Diz ela pegando a chave do carro do contato e saindo do carro. Mal põe a perna para fora e Roy novamente a puxa pelo braço trazendo-a para dentro.

— Não mocinha; devolva as chaves! — Diz fechando a porta antes que ela escapasse de novo.

— Não. — Diz Riza no curto e grosso.

— O que?

— É surdo? N-Ã-O!

— Vamos devolva!

Começa uma pequena grande bagunça no carro que facilmente seria confundida com _outras coisas_: Riza se esquiva de todas as tentativas de Roy para tentar recuperar as chaves pulando de um lado para o outro.

Achando uma posição confortável – o que não era nada fácil devido ao pouco espaço disponível – Riza encostou-se à porta do carro colocando as mãos nas costas; não antes que Roy se jogasse em cima dela numa ultima investida, na esperança de pegar de volta o objeto antes que ele ficasse inatingível.

— Vamos... Não temos tempo pra brincadeiras... Me dê a chave!

— Vamos ficar aqui a noite inteira. A menos que... — Ela vira o rosto.

— A menos que o que?

"_Oh mulher difícil ein..."_

Vale reparar que Roy estava jogado por cima de Riza; seu rosto a milímetros de distancia do dela.

— A menos que me conte a verdade! — Diz ela verdadeiramente séria.

— De novo não, eu já disse.

— Não você não disse. Quer mesmo ir andando para casa?

"_Eu só me ferro mesmo."_

— Não vai gostar do que eu tenho pra te dizer.

— Por que não tenta dizer primeiro?

Há outra pausa completamente sem sentido, só pra deixar a cena dramática, e deixar Roy pensar no que fazer...

— Então melhor ainda. Vou te mostrar.

Antes que Riza pudesse fazer uma expressão de duvida, ele estreita a pouca distancia que havia entre os dois, beijando-a rapidamente, apenas como uma demonstração do que ele realmente queria dizer com "Ai se você soubesse" no escritório.

Ele se afasta vendo a expressão congelada e branca dela, que se recompõe e toca os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, sorrindo.

"_Faz isso de novo, por favor?!?"_

Os dois se olham intensamente e como se atendendo ao pedido oculto, Roy a beija novamente. Mas não aquele beijinho sem graça, um beijo de verdade, daqueles que agente só recebe uma vez na vida.

Daqueles que querem dizer absolutamente tudo que realmente se quer dizer mais não se tem coragem, afinal, para homens como Roy, era mais fácil falar de amor quando a pessoa amada não está por perto.

Os malditos limites impostos pelo corpo humano fizeram com que eles se afastassem. Roy sentou no banco no qual estava originalmente sentado e Riza se endireitou no seu. A vontade de ouvir aquelas três palavrinhas mágicas fazendo com que ela perguntasse:

— _O que exatamente foi isso?!_ — Disse separando bem as palavras.

— Bom isso não é hora nem lugar para discutirmos isso, não é mesmo?

Ela se confundiu.

— Está me chamando para sair?

— Eu te pego amanha as oito. — Disse ele confiante.

— Da manhã ou da noite? — perguntou não resistindo à piada/sarcasmo.

— Bem... Isso depende muito.

Riza faz uma expressão de "prossiga".

— Se aceitar tomar alguma coisa comigo, talvez eu nem mesmo precise ir te buscar.

Riza não acreditou no poder de influencia e falta de vergonha na cara que aquele homem possuía, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela teria recusado sem pensar duas vezes.

— E por que não... O que são mais duas ou três doses de Vodca? — Mais não... Com ele, ela teve a coragem e desinibição de aceitar aquele pedido completamente estranho aos ouvidos.

— O que? Só isso? Não mesmo... Vai ser difícil te convencer a dormir comigo só com três doses, você é naturalmente sóbria.

— ROY! — Riza estava perplexa com a cara de pau daquele sujeito... Agora sim ele estava parecendo o Roy Mustang com que ela trabalhava o dia todo. Então eram esses os efeitos da madrugada nele?

— Estou brincando... — Ele se debruçou sobre ela novamente e pegou a chave, fazendo mil e uma insinuações de que ela não dormiria em casa aquela noite.

Não, ele de fato _não_ estava brincando.

**Fim**

* * *

Eu tentei escrever algo engraçado, não sei se deu certo, mais é bom inovar --' (tentar não mata... MATA?!)


End file.
